


Again With You And Youtube

by SpideyKat



Series: Rina Week 2020 [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Fluff, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), YouTube, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyKat/pseuds/SpideyKat
Summary: Ashlyn's birthday is coming up so Gina decides to kill two birds with one stone, a craft day with Ricky and making Ashlyn the perfect present.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Again With You And Youtube

Ashlyn's birthday was in a week and Gina had figured out the perfect thing to make her after stumbling across a DIY video in her recommended, the only thing she needed to do was go to the craft store to replenish her supplies. She grabbed her phone and text Ricky to see if he was free and willing to help, knowing that since he and Nini broke up he was always up for an adventure with Gina, it wasn't doing her crush any favours, especially after Red had told her she was the only one able to get Ricky to smile the first few weeks following the break up. Ricky text her back immediately, promising to be at hers in 10 minutes, Gina grinned excitedly and grabbed everything she need to go out. In all honesty she needed a distraction this weekend, the Caswell's were out of town visiting family and Gina was supposed to be going to visit her mom for the weekend but as usual a last minute work emergency came up meaning Gina couldn't go, the Caswell's had invited her along on their weekend out of town, insisting she was family but Gina declined saying that she had some work to catch up on, but in reality she felt that she already owed the Caswell's so much, she didn't want to intrude on their family weekend as well. 

Gina heard the familiar sound of Ricky's car pulling up outside her house and rushed downstairs to see him, he was the only one apart from Ashlyn who knew that her mom kept cancelling last minute whenever Gina planned a visit and she really needed comfort from her best friend this weekend, and with the house to herself she new Ricky would end up staying, not liking her being in the house by herself. By the time Gina had gotten outside Ricky had gotten out of the car to greet her properly, with a sad smile he opened his arms to hug her, Gina hadn't told him that her mom had cancelled yet again but he had figured it out for himself when she text him, without a second thought she threw herself into his awaiting arms, seeking comfort in his embrace.  
"I'm so sorry Geenie." He whispered into her hair, holding her close to him. Ricky couldn't understand how her mom kept letting her down like that, sure he had his own family drama but he knew at the end of the day that both of his parents would be there for him no matter what, but seeing how easily Gina's mom left without her and cancelled nearly every one of their scheduled visits made his blood boil.

"It's okay Bowie." She mumbled into his neck, to say she was used to being let down by her mom was an understatement and this had happened so many times now that she just felt numb to the whole thing, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to take advantage of the situation to hug Ricky as much as possible. What Gina didn't know is that her crush wasn't one sided, without realising it Ricky had been falling for the dark haired beauty since the day they had met, and it took Nini's jealousy of their close friendship to make him realise what was really going on. Ricky pulled away from their embrace and lifted his hands to Gina's cheeks, cradling them softly as he forced her to look at him.  
"It's not okay, but I know you don't want to talk about it, and I am determined to keep you smiling this weekend, so lets go to the craft store." He smiled softly at her making her burst out laughing, pure joy spreading over her face as she laughed, Ricky's smile growing at the sound of her laugh, he had come to the conclusion a few months ago that it was his favourite sound in the world and he was going to make it his mission to make her laugh everyday, just so he could hear it. 

After an eventful trip to the craft store, consisting of singing in the car, a trip to Starbucks, tiktok dancing in the isles of the store due to their caffeine high, and Gina loosing Ricky for ten minutes in target before finding him stood having a staring contest with a garden gnome, claiming it was giving him the stink eye, they had finally made it back home and were sat in the basement, which the Caswell's had turned into a craft room for Gina as they weren't using it for anything particular and wanted to do everything in their power to make her feel as at home as possible. Ricky watched her walk around the craft space grabbing the supplies they needed with an affectionate smile on his face, Gina turned around, her arms full of supplies, and smiled back at him, the craft room had become a safe space for the both of them, with all of their friends knowing that if one or both of them were missing this is where they would be.  
"Okay Ballerina, what's the big plan?" He smiled at her as she bought the supplies over and opened her laptop, the video already queued up.  
"I found this tutorial on how to make rainbow tie dye bedding and I thought it would be the perfect thing to make Ashlyn for her birthday." Gina grinned excitedly, Ashlyn loved rainbows and tie dye fit in perfectly with her bohemian aesthetic so Gina knew the bedding would be a hit with her pseudo-sister.   
"You and YouTube." Ricky grinned back, all of their friends knew about Gina's obsession with making crafts she had found on YouTube, but Ricky was the only one who ever brought it up, the same dopey smile on his face every time he mentioned it. 

"Wait. So how do I know if I'm doing this right?" Ricky asked Gina after they had watched the tutorial a couple of time and had crushed and spiralled the bedsheets and pillow cases, securing them with elastic bands as the video had instructed, they were getting ready to dye the sheets, gloves on and bottles prepared when Ricky asked the question.   
"You don't, we'll find out if they look good after we've dyed them, until then it's a guessing game." Gina smiled softly as him, Ricky loved crafting with Gina, somewhere along the way of just being there to comfort her he got truly invested and they began doing projects together regularly, but there was always a moment where he panicked that he was going to mess up all their hard work which Gina found adorable and only made her crush intensify. Ricky pouted adorably before nodding his head, a serious look of concentration spreading across his face as he picked up the red dye bottle, Gina found herself watching him as he made his way through the colours, dying the first pillowcase. He looked up at Gina for approval after he had finished it to find her already staring at him, a smirk spreading across his face as he noticed she hadn't begun yet.   
"What?" He asked her, turning to face her properly, a soft smirk on his lips.  
"You have dye on your face." Gina responded, giggling as she noticed the bright blue streak of dye on his cheek. Ricky felt his face heat up as Gina leaned towards him and gently wiped the dye from his cheek, her hand lingering on is face as she stared into his eyes, realising just how close their faces were. Ricky's gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips before returning to her eyes just to find her staring at his lips. He closed the gap between them and softly kissed her, bring his hand to her waist to hold her closer, Gina flexed her hand on his cheek as they kissed before sliding it round to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss slightly, making Ricky tighten his grip on her waist slightly.   
"I always knew this craft room brought me good luck." Ricky grinned after they had pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads resting against one another.  
"You're an idiot." Gina replied, giggling slightly as she played with the curls on the back of his head.  
"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." He told her before kissing her again, their craft project briefly forgotten as they reveled in the long coming development of their relationship.


End file.
